


Six Feet Under

by Idoknow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Summary: HELP.I LOST MYSELF AGAIN.BUT I REMEMBER YOU
Relationships: Tony Stark Top Peter Parker Bottom Tony Stark&Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Six Feet Under

*

黝黑湿润的土壤滋生着健壮的草株，细长的蚯蚓和各种昆虫啃食着腐烂的枝叶，草根和花瓣。托尼踩在土壤上的时候，总感觉有虫卵在自己脚下爆裂，发出粘稠的汁水充沛的声音。

他今天没有穿军装。衬衫夹克和牛仔裤舒适的松垮和轻飘飘的重量让他难以适应。他弯下腰在洁白的十字架大理石碑下放上新鲜的雏菊，一份石质的书簿在石碑的正前方，印刻着有机组合的一个一个字母。

托尼粗大的长满硬茧的手指沾上鲜嫩的花粉，指尖像是有记忆一样锁定在某一行的某一列。花粉抖落填补了凹槽，但是Peter·Benjamin·Parker的名字也不再冰冷和灰暗，像是安眠在木棺里衣装和脸色惨白的孩子带上了一条鹅黄色的丝带。

“对不起，彼得。”托尼吻了吻自己的指尖，又把指尖贴到男孩的名字上，“我要走了，我永远都不会忘记你的。我爱你。”

托尼离开公墓的时候下意识地回望了一眼，他看到山坡上茂密的丛草和怒放的野花，他来的时候并没有注意到这些。空气中有水汽的腥鲜，他知道自己脚下的土地是吸饱了鲜血的，开出了尸花。

*

托尼回家的时候哈皮正在挑选几个孩子，他看到一排苍白瘦弱的裸露的小腿。托尼吸了吸鼻子，他闻到了贫民窟里酸臭的垃圾劣质的煤球的味道，在浓郁熏香的调和下突兀得令人烦躁。

他扯了扯领带，低声地干咳了几下。

本来那一排整齐的后脑勺，突然有一张小脸转了过来。不认真听讲的孩子敏锐地察觉到了杂音，带着无聊激发的好奇向托尼看了过去。

托尼看到一鬈棕色的碎发搭在微鼓的额头上，幼犬一样惊恐无辜的眼睛和圆圆的可爱的鼻尖。他冲着男孩挑了挑眉，走神的小家伙立马转过头去假装好学生。

男孩伸出一只青白的小手窘迫地抓了抓头发，柔美的小腿紧绷起来摇晃了一下身子。托尼猜他现在肯定正咬着嘴唇，心跳加速，双颊通红。只需要几秒钟的对视，托尼就知道那孩子是个甜美的小omega，他要去闻闻小omega的味道。

“哈皮，”托尼走到男孩面前，小家伙香地很清淡，很隐蔽，他一直低着头，漏出白皙的后颈，托尼相信那截浅浅的嫣红不是自己的错觉，“你在干什么？”

“挑个给你整理材料和账簿的小帮手。”哈皮从来不指望托尼能对这些事情关心，只希望他能快点走开不要来打扰自己，“十五六岁的男孩，学生，会识字，会算数，这不是你要求的吗？”

“对呀。”托尼不动声色地释放着自己的信息素，但是这个清甜清甜的小omega只低着脑袋揪衣角，“但是你不用挑了，就他吧。”

小家伙似乎知道说的是自己，缩着肩膀微颤了一下。托尼原本对这个年龄的男孩、女孩、omega、beta都不感兴趣，但是现在却觉得可爱，害羞或是紧张都这么简单被参透的小家伙就像是小狗和它毛茸茸的尾巴一样可爱。

“就你了，小家伙，你叫什么名字？”

“彼、彼得，彼得帕克，斯塔克先生。”彼得灵活的眼皮瞬间掀起来，蜷曲的睫毛扎进额前偏长的刘海里，明亮的眼睛忠实又防备。

“好，彼得。”托尼握住男孩纤细的手臂，偏低的温度让他的手掌十分灼热。线条流畅光滑细腻的手臂像是上好木材削成的木偶抛光后的肢体，托尼小心翼翼地把他从队伍中拉出来。

“哈皮，给小孩几套合身的衣服，还有给他整理一下头发，”托尼用指尖勾了勾男孩厚厚的刘海，“既然替我做活，就得体面。带他熟悉一下，就可以开始工作了。”

彼得缩着脑袋任由男人玩弄他的头发，甚至感觉自己像是宠物一样被男人爱抚着。男人的指尖飘散着朗姆酒醇厚浓郁的香气，彼得还不知道这是这个强大的alpha的信息素的味道，但是它留在自己的发梢上，沉甸甸地像是欲滴的酒液。

“你分化了吗？”

“还、还没有……”彼得转着肩膀想把自己的手臂从男人的手中解脱出来，托尼十分了解地松开了手，留在手臂上温热的红印像是被注入了alpha的信息素一样酥麻胀痛，“我已经十五岁了，应该就快了，先生。我应该会分化成一个beta。”

托尼眯起眼睛若有所思地打量着男孩底气不足却又信誓旦旦的小脸，产生了同情的悲悯，但是瞬间就被对男孩毫无自知之明的嘲弄和若是如此的惋惜替代了。

彼得坐在打包好的一箱文件上喘气，书房厚重的地毯和低垂的吊灯使三面都立起书柜的空间更加矮小和逼仄。他出了很多的汗，长时间跪坐在地板上让他有些头晕，甚至呼吸不畅。

最令彼得感到痛苦的是，这栋房子从里到外都漂浮着一股甜腻浓郁的香气，从庭院里的雏菊，到主厅里的香薰，甚至是给自己整理头发的女仆给他涂的精油，都是一模一样的让他的嗓子干涩胸腔紧绷的味道。

彼得抓了抓头发，后背和头皮上冒出的热汗蒸干了他体内的精力之后慢慢冷却让他发凉发颤。湿漉漉的指尖沾上了腻滑的精油，彼得胡乱在裤子上抹了抹，起身把打包好的纸箱拖到书桌后的角落里。

彼得锁好书房的门，准备去找哈皮归还钥匙顺便领取今天的工钱。现在已经九点过一刻了，梅应该已经去上晚班了。彼得晕飘飘地走在一脚一陷窸窸窣窣的地毯上，痛苦地期待着自己的分化能够干脆地到来，他就没有必要一直承受分化前的身体上的折磨和心理上对未知的分化结果的恐惧。

与其说他相信自己会分化成一个beta，他其实是在祈祷自己能分化成一个beta。他无法想象分化成一个omega的痛苦和侮辱，他也不想作为alpha被强制征兵丢下战争施舍遗留给他的唯一的亲人。但是最坏的结果呼之欲出，彼得一直在安慰自己，甚至是欺骗自己，会分化成一个平凡普通的beta的。

彼得恍惚地转过了拐角，突然更加茫然。酒精浓烈的气味像是一支利箭刺入了粘稠的花蜜中，将雏菊黏腻的香气毫不留情地劈开而且严丝合缝地结合。彼得与向自己走来的男人之间好像隔了一层磨砂玻璃，他睁大了眼睛，看着模糊但又夺目的高大身体渐渐穿过那层朦胧的隔膜，用强壮的手臂把他也拖进虚幻之中。

“斯塔克先生……？”彼得感觉男人温暖蓬勃的拥抱像是一个安全的树洞，沉默地接纳他所有的无力和焦虑，他在朗姆酒味道的小窝中渐渐安心下来，像是疲累的松鼠终于找到了酒足饭饱的冬眠巢穴。

但是被引诱了的小松鼠在男人的舌头舔上侧颈的时候还是瞬间炸毛了尾巴，瞪圆了温顺下垂的眼睛。彼得惊恐地推搡着男人坚硬的胸膛，酝酿着刺耳的尖叫。

“不……不！”

托尼被他一声嚎叫吓得直接弹了起来，懵兮兮地盯着他看。彼得看着男人面色不佳地揉着耳朵，不停的鞠躬道歉，缩成一小团妄图从男人身侧钻出去。

“你要去哪小野猫？”

原本在宴会上玩地尽兴路上还神清气爽的托尼回到家后就昏昏沉沉的有些燥热，主厅的熏香浓稠地让他呼吸不畅，只好上楼去休息。但是越是远离那只小小的香烛，雏菊香气越是甘甜和浓烈，终于他找到了散发着香气的小omega，并且差一点点就能舔到那一块迸发着浓香的腺体。

所以男孩打断了他汲取的时候他是十足的不耐烦，发觉到口的小香蜜就要跑了就直接粗暴地拽住了男孩的胳膊把他拖进了右手边的屋子里。

“不不不，斯塔克先生，求你冷静一下，求你了……”彼得被男人推到在地上的时候脑袋撞走了一只箱子，他踢腾的脚也时不时撞出砰砰的响声，但是都比不上男人拨弄腰带扣的声音刺耳。

彼得推着男人的大腿甚至是去抓他解腰带的双手想要阻止接下来不出意外就要发生的显而易见的事情，这期间无数次和男人臌胀的性器隔着裤子摩擦，彼得只能撤回手撑着地板试图从男人坐在自己腰部的双腿间抽离出来。

但是托尼很快就解开了裤头拉下了内裤，硕大性器的浑圆的头部直指彼得冒着汗的鼻尖。彼得闭上眼睛疯狂地尖叫，用力地扭动着胯部挥舞着双手想要从男人身下逃跑。

“闭嘴，小家伙……”

托尼恶狠狠地掐住彼得的脖子想将他的反抗和尖叫都掐断窒息，但是却激起了男孩更加猛烈的反击。终于一只硬邦邦的小拳头砸中了托尼的侧脸，彼得听到了一声闷哼和一声巨响，瞬间感觉压在自己身上的重量松懈了，几乎是连滚带爬地彼得赶在仆人闻声而来之前冲出了这间屋子和这座房子。

彼得的胸腔像是鼓风机一样涨大再缩扁，涌上口腔的血腥气快要把他的喉咙割破。他奋力地跑着，眼泪和鼻涕都沾到因为费力呼吸而抽搐的嘴唇上，原本被细致修剪固定到脑后的刘海也都散乱在额头上。

惊吓，恐惧，悔恨和厌恶占据了这具瘦弱稚嫩的身体，他脑海中不再有那些温暖快乐的回忆困苦平凡的日常，只有男人裸露的狰狞的性器，堆满了杂物的昏暗的小屋，还有他自己被勒在牛仔裤里完全勃起的令他可耻的欲望。

他绝望地承认了这是一具要成为omega的身体，如果他不被刚刚那个强大优异的alpha占有，他就会被肮脏丑陋的其他alpha玷污。但是他不能，他没有选择。那是侵略了他的家园，杀害了它的亲人，给他带来一切不幸的人。他痛恨自己之前打破原则的妥协，为了丰厚的工资而出卖灵魂；他更加难以定义的感情是他拒绝了男人的标记从alpha安全的温床中逃回了这个危险的地方。

彼得跪在家中脏破的地毯上像是哮喘病人一样呼吸，哭泣，抽搐，流口水。最后所有炸裂的情绪和激烈的不适都瞬间消弭了，他晕倒在了地板上。

*

彼得醒来的时候天花板滴滴答答地漏着水，他浑身都裹在湿漉漉的衣服里，顶着发痛的脑袋回忆自己昨天发了疯一样落荒而逃的时候有没有下雨。他抬起头看着被雨水冲塌了的塑料布，这座叔叔亲手搭建的二层小楼他住了十五年，原本坚实又温暖，本叔走后也是个家。但是前几天被炸弹损坏了屋顶，他和婶婶不得不凑钱来修复，不然寒冷和雨水还不是最恐怖的，他们根本连最基本的安全保障都没有。

彼得脱掉了身上的毛衣从沙发上拽下来一张毯子把自己包裹起来，他有点冷，嗓子也痛，但是精神很不错。清醒的意识又唤回了他坚定的信念，不再自暴自弃地认定自己会分化成omega，离开被alpha支配的环境他的身体也恢复了正常。彼得扯着嘴角给自己一个真诚的微笑，把昨天荒诞混乱的事情都抛之脑后，安安分分地做自己的事情——重新张好塑料布并且擦干净雨水，再去寻觅一个“体面”的工作。

彼得脱光了衣服钻进浴缸里，捡来的二手喷头今天只能供应断断续续的冷水。彼得把喷头拧来拧去又在浴缸边缘敲敲打打，耳边突然嘈杂起来，彼得只以为街道上又有了什么冲突，并没有在意。房门被撬开的声音微弱难察，轻易地被咕咕哝哝的男孩忽略了。

直到空气里像是被打翻了酒瓶一样爆发出无孔不入的朗姆酒信息素的味道，以及嚣张地释放着信息素的alpha本人站在卫生间门口打量着浴缸中赤身裸体的自己的时候，彼得才反应过来发出了一声惨叫，手里的喷头对准了衣冠楚楚的男人一阵喷射。

原本被漂亮的裸体无意中取悦了的托尼心情已经没那么糟了，但是被冷水胡乱呲了一身他的心情已经差到了极点，比昨天扒了裤子却被男孩打晕了还要气急败坏！其实那一拳对他来说根本没有攻击力，是他重心不稳跌倒后额头撞在了铁箱的边角上才昏过去的。

托尼任由细细的水柱击打在自己的身上，走了没几步就逮住了使劲儿往浴缸里边缩的光溜溜的小男孩，捏住那根低垂的柔软的小东西逼他噤声。

彼得只打雷不下雨的气势瞬间弱了下来，颤颤巍巍地靠在墙上，看着男人夸张肿起的额角和包在上面褐色的纱布。

“干什么？装什么坚贞不屈的小婊子？勾引人还不让肏？”托尼撸了一把手里弱小地可怜的小肉棒，“打了人还跑？”

“对不起对不起对不起——呜、”彼得被男人干燥粗糙的掌心刺激地大腿内层生了一层鸡皮疙瘩，光裸的背部靠在瓷砖墙上又冷又僵，“求您了，放过我吧，我错了……我不要昨天的工钱了，我赔给您——”

“就那点钱都不够我上药。”托尼放开了那根完全立起来的小东西一只手掌包住了男孩稀疏体毛中圆滚滚的两颗小球，男孩还未成熟的信息素一股一股涌动出来，浴室中像是托尼洗完澡蒸腾的沐浴露一样清甜，“你拿什么赔我？”

“不、啊……求您，斯塔克先生、嗯……”

彼得已经有些神志不清地攀附在了托尼的手臂上细声尖叫，细瘦的腰肢毫无章法地摆动着。托尼看到闭紧的百叶窗的缝隙中一双双似有若无的眼睛，手掌更加激动地揉弄着滴答水的小东西，终于在男孩扭紧的双腿中压榨出了一股汹涌的黏液。

高潮后的孩子还是苍白甚至更加冰冷，托尼拖住彼得的屁股把他从浴缸里抱出来，喷头掉落在地板上已经干塞。托尼从沙发上扯下来一块还算看得过去的毯子把赤身裸体的男孩包裹起来，彼得软绵绵的胳膊也不忘了和他抵抗着，但是担心撕扯坏了毯子彼得只是表示一下抗拒让托尼很不顺心就是了。

托尼咬牙切齿地甩给彼得屁股一巴掌，男孩立刻夸张地尖叫起来，“别叫了，吵死了！你想光着屁股出去是吗？”

“你要干什么！我不出去！”彼得感觉到自己屁股底下被塞上了皱巴巴的毯子，又被男人一只手臂拖了起来，“你放开我！流氓！混蛋！”

“干什么？”托尼摔上小破屋的门，把挣扎扑腾的小男孩抱的紧紧地，“ 你害我摔成这样，当然是把你卖了赔钱！”

看热闹的人零零散散也没有闲言碎语，只是保持着沉默和远距离地注视着对着男人又捶又打奋力咒骂的男孩，偶尔露出于心不忍却又无能为力的表情。

托尼费了劲把男孩塞到车里，自己上车的时候还要堵住男孩往下跑的手脚，终于合上了车门可以离开这个破败的社区。

剥落的大块沥青，土块，石子，碎玻璃被车轮碾过发出狰狞的呻吟，并且回馈给坐在柔软的车座上的乘客恼人的颠簸。托尼把枕在自己大腿上的小脑袋扶稳，摩挲着发油还没清洗干净的柔软光滑的毛发。他完全怜惜地看着男孩疲惫的睡颜，他哭的很累，鼻腔咕哝着发出呼噜声，嘴唇被眼泪浸的发白。

刚刚被关在车厢里的男孩是被吓愣了，他一遍一遍回想着托尼要把他“卖掉赔钱”的狠毒发言，浑身发抖瞪着坐在他身边湿了衣衫脸上挂彩同样狼狈不堪气鼓鼓的男人。经过了两个街区的沉默，彼得又累又怕已经混沌地认不出他熟悉的道路，总感觉这辆汽车像是一栋移动的监狱，把他押送到又脏又破的妓院，梅下班回家找不到他，她会急疯了的。一想到梅，彼得就开始啜泣，渐渐地被各种臆想出来的自己阴暗可怕的下场击垮，开始痛哭流涕。昨天晚上昏倒前的缺氧感更加猛烈地鞭打着他，冷汗几乎浸湿裹在身上的毛毯。

托尼早就发现了他的不对劲。本来芬香的小omega像是渐渐枯萎一样淡了气味，甚至释放出了被残酷地肆意蹂躏一样痛苦的信号。托尼对彼得的信息素十分的敏感，大概因为他最熟悉最喜好的花就是雏菊。托尼抱着发抖啜泣的彼得，释放出安抚性的信息素代替薄薄的毛毯将他温暖起来，呼吸急促瞳孔涣散的男孩逐渐恢复了意识，抓着他的前襟哀求他。

“求您了，斯、斯塔克先生……不，不要把我卖——我愿做任何事……”

“我不会卖掉你， 别怕，别哭了。你会把自己整晕的。”托尼愿意接受绝望哭泣虔诚哀求的小omega任何要求。

“求您了，我怕我的婶婶……她会害怕、着急、她会疯了的……”

“我会派人跟她解释清楚，好吗？别哭了……”

托尼享受着男孩平静的依靠，有些无奈地抚了抚自己额角上包着的纱布，反而不觉得丢脸或者难堪了。潮湿的衣服粘在身上，他的洁癖似乎也没什么太大的意见。彼得鲜活的生动的身体表情信息素的味道，都让托尼着迷。

宴会后他埋在男孩柔软的颈肩，像是回到了家中，没有因长途运输而潮湿的熏香点燃后芬芳又干燥，亲吻母亲的双颊时闻到的她抹在鬓边的发油，霍华德亲手为妻子摘下的新鲜雏菊插在茶几的花瓶里，第一个拍拖的女孩送给他的小瓶香水。这一切都结束在他放下洁白的雏菊在双亲的墓前。他失去了弹着钢琴哼小曲的母亲，和他吵嘴挑他毛病的父亲，他们给他留下了财产，留下了房子，但是带走了爱和温暖。他开始留恋欢场，用性爱酒精来麻痹自己，即使战争爆发，他的生活也依然淫靡安逸。

直到父亲生前在军中的好友，亨特将军找到他让他参军，交换条件是彻查当时他父母车祸身亡的真相。托尼以为自己深重的无力感和罪恶感就是因为他无法为父母的死亡释怀，他看过各种报纸上的各种言论，他也曾经疯狂地渴求真相，但是除了父母被陷害而自己却对凶手无能为力的自我痛恨一直缠绕着他，再也没有官方甚至小报会为他的父母发声。所以他接受了将军的邀请，事实证明他适合这个身份，他取得了几场胜利，他享受着赞誉，甚至会产生与父母从事同样的事业而感到补偿似的安心。

他就像是一个小丑，狂喜着接住生活抛来的漂亮的彩球，珍惜着把玩久了，才发现这是个核心腐坏的破铜烂铁。他的父母的死亡是因为他们反对这一场他身心投入的战争而被暗杀。托尼非常感激亨特将军肯告知他真相，但是他也明白他这样做的原因绝不仅仅因为和父亲之前深厚的交情。当他得知这个真相的时候战争已经走到了尽头，他们是不仁不义的侵略者，失败是他们的宿命。托尼因为这个事实而备受打击，十分消沉，已经对战争甚至是军队失去了热情。将军是为了把他留在军队中，这个调查结果早就在他的手中握了很久，再告诉他无非是宽慰并且帮助他自我欺骗：你的父母早就知道这是一场打不赢的战争于是反对它，所以输了并不是你的错。你是不可多得的天才，即使战争结束了，你也是军队不可或缺的人才。

直到这一刻，托尼抚摸着彼得柔软的绒毛，想到他破败的房屋支离破碎的家庭，才真正意识到，父母当时反对战争，真的是因为那是一场打不赢的战争吗？难道不是因为这是一场非正义的不人道的侵略吗？

棉被柔软的温热像是热汤灌进身体一样灼烫，彼得感觉自己躺在点燃的蜡烛中，干燥又灼热。他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，眼皮上有低温的织物阻碍他的视线，他抬起手挪开了冷毛巾。彼得在过度的舒适中打了个颤，他换上了洁净的衣服，那张他从小到大盖着的毛毯不知去向。

他又回到了这座房子，就像一张精密的蛛网，在狂风中提供稳固的落脚处，但却会被粘住翅膀丧失自由最终送上性命。彼得盯着墙角那盏落地台灯愣了一会，终于想到了可能在家中焦急哭泣的梅，翻下床光着脚跑出了门。

彼得踩在地毯上脚心又痛又痒，楼下传来盘子和刀叉碰撞的声音，酒香，肉香和面包的香气让他腹部绞痛。一整天没有进食又两次哭到脱力的男孩力不从心地翕动这鼻翼寻找alpha的蛛丝马迹，他最后决定下楼，因为他闻到了酒液的味道，可是他并不能很好地分辨朗姆酒和红酒的气味，所以托尼在他背后叫他的时候，他吓得差点从楼梯上栽下去。

“你鬼鬼祟祟地干什么去？”托尼锁上书房的门，顺手把钥匙扔给了摇摇晃晃刚刚站稳的男孩。

“……斯塔克先生，”彼得看着男人完美的额头上歪歪扭扭贴着的纱布一时间有些抱歉，但是一想到曾经在他面前裸露的现在安分呆在裤子里的那根可怖的性器，还有强迫自己射精的那双粗糙的大手，一阵诡异的恶寒就窜上他的脊背甚至让他双腿发软。彼得吞了吞口水，把目光锁定在男人英俊的脸庞上，同时也不自觉地去格外欣赏那双漂亮的大眼睛，“我……对不起，我想问，我的婶婶她怎么样了？”

“她已经知道了。”托尼发现跟上男孩眨眼的速度是一件有点困难并且很有趣的事情，“她非常生气，而且不同意我的做法。但是没办法，你得给我干活，至少一个月的时间——直到我离开。”

“一个月后你会离开？”一个月的时间的确不短，但是持续了三年的战争，如果托尼要离开了那么战争不是就要结束了吗？

“……”

“对、对不起，”彼得发现托尼瞬间黑了脸，他知道自己得讨好男人才能回去看梅好好地解释一下让她放心，他已经是大孩子了，自己惹的祸总是要自己承担，“我会好好工作让您满意的斯塔克先生。可是，如果，我是说如果，有空闲的话，我可不可以回家看看梅——我婶婶？”

“没门。”托尼斜乜了一眼委屈的男孩下楼去吃饭，“站在那干什么？下来吃饭！”

*

彼得开始了寄人篱下的生活。悲惨说不上，反而有点滋润，只不过彼得每天都忧心忡忡，对在家里担心自己的梅于心有愧。

托尼一反常态地不再出席大大小小的会议宴请，在家里喝咖啡看报纸听唱片摆弄枪械。弄得一大家子的仆从人心惶惶，他本人就是个活人障碍物，还得顺着供着好不操心。哈皮无数次把他往外赶，托尼美名其曰“养病”不愿出门，已经结痂的伤疤还若有其事地带着纱布。

快到午饭时间了厨师还被迫歇在厨房外面，哈皮气急败坏地把账本丢给彼得去了厨房。托尼正在一大堆送来的慰问品里挑挑拣拣，终于精美绝伦系着丝带的礼盒里找到了牛皮纸包着的小盒子，随手敲地砰砰响，心满意足地夹在腋下准备离开。

“托尼！”哈皮看着原本罗列整齐的慰问品乱七八糟地堆在地上，脑袋发胀心脏收紧，“你在干什么？”

“找东西。”托尼晃了晃手中的小盒子，哈皮感觉在摇晃的是自己。

“这些，”不嫌事大的挥着手臂划了个漂亮的圆，“都用不着，给大家分了吧。”

在斯塔克家工作虽然容易被找茬，但是托尼顶多甩个黑脸又不会解雇你，他又长得好看脸色再难看也不糟心，最重要的是他财大气粗钱好赚，不时还有福利发放。所以在他家做工受欢迎，但这同时也是哈皮挑选仆人十分严格的原因，他也只挑选更省事的beta。

“彼得呢？”

“他在书房。赶快走，别让我看见你。”自从彼得出现以来，糟心事一件接着一件，但是哈皮还是很宽慰的。托尼终于遇到了命中注定的omega也好，还是找了个让他短时间感兴趣的符合口味的小玩物也好，只要他不再像之前那样死气沉沉的，身为好友的哈皮就为他感到高兴。

“彼得？”托尼敲了敲门，换来房间里一声尖锐的应答。托尼开门的时候感觉有些微妙，他像是个尽职尽责的管家拿着包裹来见处理繁忙公务的小少爷，进门前还要征求他的同意。

这种角色转换的确是有些突兀，但是托尼并没有意见甚至乐在其中。鉴于他之前对彼得作出的种种过分的事情，彼得对他充满了抗拒甚至是厌恶和恐惧。托尼表示理解，没有一个孩子会喜欢第二次见面就脱裤子第三次见面就给他撸的成年男性。但是凭借着多年猎艳培养出的敏锐洞察力，他也能察觉出彼得对他本能的依恋和信任，这是omega对强大的alpha难以避免地会产生的生理上的依赖。

托尼不肯脱手这个omega，他喜欢彼得，他自己承认了。omega寻找alpha的主要目的是为了寻求保护和安全感，是生理弱点；但是alpha挑选omega，则是为了个人满足的最大化，是生理优势。omega的味道，长相，身体对alpha来说都是“喜爱”这种感情产生的必要原因。彼得虽然和托尼之前的品味完全不符，但却是托尼愿意并且渴望与之绑定的对象。

而且他那么可爱。托尼看着男孩捏着账本的娇小的手指，几天的精心喂养下男孩的脸色也不再那样灰白，呈现出一种生动可人的红润。聚精会神的大眼睛在账本和计算器间来回切换，专注的样子特别招人喜欢。但是托尼更喜欢男孩哀哀地求他周末能准个假或者至少让他给婶婶写一封信，那双漂亮的眼睛忘记了一切憎恶和抵抗，只有诚恳地请求和漾漾的水光，让托尼想去抚摸他柔软的头发。

“斯塔克先生？”彼得看着男人一个激灵回过神来，回头看了看窗外，又检查了一下桌面，以为他并没有在注视自己，“您在看什么？”

“没、没什么。这几天感觉好一点了吗？体征平稳了吗？分化的迹象是不是越来越平稳了？”

彼得在宽大的办公椅上扭动着身子能让自己面对着托尼更好地听他说话，他自己都没意识到几天前托尼站在他的左侧的时候他简直克制不住自己想要钻到桌子底下或者从窗户里跳下去的冲动。

“是的，我好多了。谢谢您，斯塔克先生。”仰视的角度下男人的下巴方正坚毅，展露出迷人的微笑的嘴唇被修剪整齐的胡须包围着散发出动人心魄的成熟的魅力。彼得看着托尼露出“那就好”的心安的笑容，不自觉地也对他笑了笑。

牛皮纸在男人的手掌间呲啦作响，托尼很随意地把撕下来的包装纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，把小盒子放到彼得怀里，“刚送来的药，可能只需要这些了，我觉得你快要分化了。”

彼得这个时候特别过意不去，更何况托尼完美的脸上还因为他贴着纱布而且因为“毁容”的原因不能出入社交场合。他原先对托尼的反常行为感到不解和猜忌，但是渐渐地他愿意相信善良是每个人都拥有的一个面孔。

善良纯真的孩子最终选择了原谅托尼，不论是他侵略者的身份还是他侵犯者的身份。在托尼给他的药物调理中逐渐平静下来的身体铭记着分化将临发情前身体的痛苦，他开始理解第三性征对身体和理智的摧残，也没有立场指责alpha不理智的粗暴行为。更重要的是，他了解了战争对托尼来说是他人生中的灾难，他同样也是战争的受害者。

彼得那天正在帮托尼整理信件，有精美的邀请函洒了香水贴着干花，有账单有朋友寄来的问候。但是彼得分出更多的是白色的硬质信封，封口精密细致都没有被拆开过。通过上面印着的标志彼得知道这才是托尼的本职工作。但是很明显他做本末倒置的事情已经很久了，一封封花体印刷体的邀请函都被打开过，但是这些绝对是重要的机密文件他却束之高阁。

彼得拿起了一封翻来覆去地打量了一会，这些信封都很厚，彼得很难相信里面是平常的信件。

“你在看什么？”

彼得被男人沉沉的声音吓了一跳，整齐罗列的信封被他不小心碰倒了又变成了乱花花的一堆，流动着堆到了托尼的脚边，“对不起，对不起，我只是在整理信件，我什么都没有看……”

彼得手忙脚乱地去捡半边搭在托尼鞋上的白色信封，刚刚把身子凑过去托尼就抬起了皮鞋。彼得惊恐的缩了回去，以为男人对自己越界的行为十分愤怒甚至要拳脚相加，但是他只是退回了一小步蹲下身来帮男孩捡起了信封。

“……谢谢您。”彼得接过那包密封的文件，不可置信地看着托尼和他一起开始分类被打乱的信件。

托尼拿起一张桃红色的卡片在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，“你为什么害怕？怕我会踢你？”

彼得因为自己误会了他人的好意而有些无地自容，不停地向托尼道歉。

“没事，不是你的错。”托尼撇了一眼那些鼓鼓囊囊的信封，眼底翻滚着厌恶，是对那些物品的厌恶也是对他自己的厌恶，“我只是看到这些东西，就会感觉恶心。”

彼得没想到他会这样说，一时间不知道说些什么。

“这些包裹又重又厚，你知道里面是什么吗孩子？”托尼把包裹从男孩的手中一把拍到了地上，“是洗脑的魔鬼宣言，是吸血的工具吸干你的良心。”

“你不要再碰那些东西，放在这里，我叫别人来整理。”最后托尼这样对怔愣的彼得说。

他记得本叔在参军之前接近狂热的激动，他也对战争那种恐怖的煽动性感到深恶痛绝。他能够体会托尼的痛苦，并且怜悯他。这个天才军官在用消极的自我毁灭来自我拯救，他是一个值得可怜的清醒后又堕落的灵魂。

他们之间相通的生理的冲动，善良的秉性，对战争的厌恶让彼得最终原谅了他甚至对他坦诚相待。第二个疗程平稳又安逸，最令彼得开心的是托尼答应帮他送给梅的信得到了回复，梅得知他并没有遭受非人的为难，虽然心疼但是不再那样担心，并且请求托尼能够让彼得周末回家一次。托尼十分爽快地答应了，彼得就更高兴了。

两周的时间里，彼得不仅被托尼宠爱着，还打通了宅子里所有的仆人，哈皮也向托尼承认她是个可爱的孩子（托尼告诉彼得的，哈皮对此死不承认）。彼得每天早上会到庭院里采摘新鲜的雏菊帮女仆装点餐桌，书房里渐渐冷清下来，空闲的时候取得了托尼的允许他会从书架上取下一本书读到开饭。托尼正在清理马厩，那些强壮的良马被卖掉之前托尼把彼得抱上马背牵着马帮助他实现了人生中的第一次骑马，第二天那匹马被牵走的时候彼得比谁都要伤心。

彼得笑起来比花瓣最洁白花蕊最娇嫩的雏菊还要惹人喜爱，他可爱的絮絮叨叨的小嘴巴和奇怪有趣的想法总是让人露出欣慰的微笑。托尼越来越迷恋男孩清亮的声音，灿烂的笑容，明亮的眼睛，他越来越迷恋关于彼得的一切。托尼会听男孩给他讲述还在上学时候发生的趣事，婶婶做的黑暗料理，叔叔带他去看橄榄球比赛，简短地做出评价。

周五吃午饭的时候，彼得对托尼说，“斯塔克先生，如果我分化成一个beta，我就可以一直过这样无拘无束快快乐乐的生活啦。”

托尼无不愧疚并且怜惜地看着男孩充满希望的大眼睛，并没有发表意见。

那天下午，彼得没有任何预兆地完成了分化，他分化成了一个omega。

TBC.


End file.
